


After the Battle

by Healy



Category: The Uncle Who Works for Nintendo (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kind of dark, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The protagonist and her friend try to unwind after facing the Uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



“I dunno,” said Megan, “I mean, this’d be the first game I play since… y’know, _the incident_.”

“Aw, c’mon,” I pleaded. “You used to love this game! I saw you play it all the time before you met the Uncle.”

Megan sighed. “ _Fiiiiine._ ”

Megan picked up the controller and started playing. At first things went swimmingly. She crossed a deadly valley and got the second party member, which let her move on. But when she got there…

“I can’t. This is the zombie town.”

“So?”

“My brother used to play this for me.” Megan sobbed.

“Wanna go outside?”

She nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting this to turn out so dark! Sorry about that. I hope it's not _too_ sad.
> 
> (P.S. Guess what game they're playing and win a special prize! (i.e., nothing.))


End file.
